


Deal

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because Dave's not sure he wants her to go that low, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, He stops complaining quickly, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Terezi wants it, Xeno, she can do that aaaaall night along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme request</p><p>Terezi eating Dave out.</p><p>that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love this pairing, even if I don't write them much. I hope you enjoy the porn? :3

“Shit, Rezi, mind those nippers down there will you”.

Terezi looked up, tongue lolling out of her mouth, dripping teal-tinged saliva and not bothering to wipe it away.

She was comfortably nested between Dave’s legs, getting to know the coolkid’s nether regions intimately, and as she breathed in her senses returned to her mind the image of a dishevelled, panting Dave, muscles tensing slightly and the smell of arousal surrounding her like a heavy, spicy blanket.

Terezi smirked.

“Hehehe, don’t be scared, I don’t bite where it counts,” she tilted her head to the side, nuzzling Dave’s hard bulge –cock, he called it– and feeling it twitch against her cheek.

Dave let out a soft, aroused groan, and her grin widened.

She never missed the opportunity to taste him when she could, and she planned on taking great pleasure in exploring every inch of his body now that she had his permission.

“Dave, you taste nice,” she murmured, and Dave let his head fall back against the soft pile, revealing his pale neck, spread and inviting –but not as inviting as what she had right in front of her nose.

She nudged the erect human cock with her nose, lapping at its length and careful not to nick it with her teeth –the skin was stretched and thin, and she could feel it pulsating under her tongue, salty and heated.

“Fuck,” he muttered in reply, voice coming out slightly strangled. “Just… hnnn…”

Terezi pushed his legs further apart, nails digging into the creamy skin of his thighs, and shifted a bit before leaning down again, tracing the tip of Dave’s arousal; she let the taste of the slippery genetic material oozing out fill her senses, and shivered.

It wasn’t as much as she expected –her own fluids had been far more copious when Dave had ‘gone down’ on her earlier– but it tasted nice, just like everything else of Dave’s did, so she put herself to work, lapping and sucking, revelling in the small sounds coming from the human.

He bucked up with his hips, cursing under his breath when Terezi’s steely grip on his lower body prevented him from moving more than a few inches; one of his hands reached down to tangle in her hair, massaging the base of her horns as the other slipped inside the pile, trying to find somewhere to hold onto.

Terezi traced the veins on Dave’s cock with her tongue, hand massaging closer and closer to the base, fingering his genetic sacs and receiving a deeper, rumbling groan of approval.

She grinned and continued her methodical exploration, one finger slipping between the sacs to rub at the heated skin there, slowly shifting lower, probing everywhere as her mouth wrapped around Dave’s head, sucking at it.

“Hnnnn– w… wait, R–Rezi, oh, _fuck_ –” Dave arched his back again, breathing erratic and heavy, but his hand started tugging at her hair, trying to get her off, and she stopped, letting his cock slip out from her lips with a pout.

“You’re not allowed to stop the prosecutor while she’s working, Dave, we talked about that already,” she murmured, tracing the slit of Dave’s cock with her lips.

Dave shuddered and groaned again –so vocal as opposed to his normal quietness, pliant and pink and gorgeous underneath her ministrations, and Terezi’s body responded in kind, the tip of her bulge coming out from its sheath.

She rubbed herself against the pile, slippery and slick, shivering when the friction relieved her of some of the pressure.

“Y–yes, ma’am, but…” he groaned when Terezi’s fingers continued massaging, pressing down harder than before, eliciting another moan. “But stop there, that’s no man’s land… or no troll’s land, same shit, virgin territory, untouched and sacred, taboo and–”

Her fingers reached lower, blatantly ignoring his words, testing the small opening she found there with her index.

He yelped, and a tangy scent of embarrassment filled her nostrils. It made her groan softly, shifting slightly and feeling her bulge squirm around in desire.

“Seriously Terezi, stop right there, I am not–” Dave swallowed when a finger prodded in, and his muscles constricted instantly. “–not comfortable with shit going _up_ in there, if you catch my d–” his rant stuttered when the troll licked his length again, using that as distracting to poke her finger inside again.

It felt tight and hot around her index but also uncomfortably dry, unlike troll nooks, so Terezi retreated, pouting a bit and turning her attention back up.

Dave was shivering slightly, tense and panting, but the scent of arousal and want was still strong, so either he wasn’t as opposed to it as he said or… well, Terezi couldn’t think of any other reason.

The coolkid never really said what he had in mind, wrapping his cool irony around himself, but Terezi was good at sniffing the truth, and didn’t mind it. He was amusing, and it made her smile. And this was also why she pitied him.

Licking her lips in wonder, Terezi sniffed up from his bobbing erection down to the inviting opening, the scents mingling together, hazy and delicious and mouth-watering, and she came to a sudden decision, pushing Dave’s legs out of the way, tongue coming to play with his genetic sacs.

Dave let out another string of colourful curses, which amused her –he didn’t seem to be able to shut up unless he had his face full of nook, and even then he paused every now and then to give a commentary– but he was pliant under her touches, so she continued licking and sucking on the tender, flushed skin.

“Ahhn… fuck, that tongue…”

Terezi licked lower, smirking as her wet mouth finally reached her target, her tongue pushing against the tight circle of muscles.

Dave tensed up instantly, mouth parting in a silent gasp, then tried to push her away while at the same time scrambling upwards; in his haste to move away his hand slipped on the head of one of Terezi’s scalemates while he was turning around, and he tumbled back down on his side.

Terezi was on him in an instant, all smiles and sharp teeth, and pushed him down on his face, enjoying his muffled grunt and forcing his ass up in the air, where she wanted it.

Dave arched his back up, trying to stand on all four, but Terezi shifted her weight to pin his legs down, cackling happily as the human’s face collided with the pile once again.

“Oi, Terezi, that’s not exactly the way you woo your human bride, you know,” Dave grunted, spitting a mouthful of cloth onto the floor.

“Shut up, Dave, you had your fun, let me have mine!”

“I thought you were having fun, too. Ouch Terezi, Jesus, way to hit where it hurts, right in my heart, how am I going to recover from such a blow to my manly pride?”

Terezi’s laughter rang loud and clear, and Dave felt his own lips twitch upwards. She was a sharp, dangerous troll, and fuck, he liked her for that.

Slumping down on the pile with a snort, Dave accepted defeat as hands moved up his thighs, slowly massaging his ass in circular motions; he shivered when fingers gently parted his cheeks, and he felt Terezi’s hot breath as she moved closer, nibbling at the plump skin and chuckling at his squeal.

“Don’t be a wriggler, Dave, it’s not going to hurt you,” she purred.

“You tell that to my bleeding ass, I don’t need another opening down there”.

She simply cackled, but kept her teeth light as she nipped at the skin, careful not to draw blood –even though the idea of more candyred filling her nostrils was definitely enticing.

Cutting the chase, she finally leaned down the rest of the way, tongue meeting with Dave’s opening, tasting remains of peach-flavoured soap.

She felt the muscles twitch against her tongue, clenching and relaxing, and the tremors running through Dave’s body as his breathing came out ragged, and she decided that she liked that very much.

Terezi pushed in again for a brief second, testing the waters before pulling away, and Dave slumped on the pile, twitching. “The prosecutor isn’t satisfied with the cursory inspection, a more throughout examination is required,” she cackled.

“Rezi, no, stop with the legal terms, this is not–” his breath itched when Terezi dropped one hand to his neglected arousal, rubbing at it with a bit more force than before. “S–shiiit, damn you girl, you’re lucky I find you mind blowing, or–”

“Oh, your mind is about to be blown, alright,” eyes growing wide, lips parted to taste and smell everything, Terezi moved down once again, determined to taste all she could. “Now let’s hear some yummy moans coming from those lips, coolkid, or I’ll have to punish you afterwards”.

Dave fell silent, but his cock twitched in Terezi's hand, and then he shivered, fingers clenching around a scalemate’s head.

This wasn’t exactly what he had signed himself up to when he had agreed –readily and happily because who refuses a blowjob offer?– to let Terezi have her way with Dave Jr, but he had to admit he actually didn’t mind.

The sensation was weird but not unpleasant, and her free hand was massaging his cock, almost reverently, and…

Dave felt the tongue push deeper, and tried to restrain another moan, but Terezi’s hand massaged his head, sliding down his cock and back to the tip, and the sharp pleasure made him groan out loud, cheeks turning red.

Her tongue was rough and warm and wet as it pushed inside, longer than that of a human, curling inside him; it pushed against his tight muscles, trying to make him loosen up, and with her hand moving, and the double stimulation–

Shit, it felt _good_.

The wet, lewd sounds of Terezi eating him out were loud and sent new shivers down his back. His skin was tingling, and her tongue, pushing inside him inch by inch, was brushing against something that felt weird–

In and out, insistently, barely touching that one spot that made Dave feel like wriggling out of the troll’s grasp, moving back again, only to push inside again…

Grazing at that spot again, rubbing at it with more force, and Dave shuddered, suddenly lightheaded.

“R–Rezi… hnnn… easy there…”

He could feel her lips twitch up, but she didn’t stop, her tongue retreating for a second before plunging deep again, and there it was _again_ –

“Ah… fuck… d–do that again…”

With a pleased hum that sent a vibration through Dave’s frame, Terezi pushed inside once more, tasting a different texture in the tight, hot muscles and lapping at it, easily rubbing its small surface and circling it with the tip of her tongue.

Dave choked on a gasp, arching his back and nailing the scalemate with a loud curse, pleasure cursing through his veins.

It burned deep inside him, like an itch that he couldn’t reach, eating him inside out,  spreading from Terezi’s tongue down to the tip of his fingers, until every part of his body was tingling and shivering.

Terezi continued lapping and thrusting inside, her hand never once pausing as it pumped his shaft, rubbing the base while her other free hand pressed against his side, keeping him from slumping completely against the pile, forcing him to stay still without bucking or thrusting more than a couple inches.

Drool dripping down his chin, Dave closed his eyes and moaned again, unable to control his reactions to the mounting pleasure.

“F–f… oh… hnnnng… R–Rezi…” unable to form a coherent line, Dave gasped and writhed and moaned, muscles tensing with every stroke and every lap, until there was nothing but the continuous rubbing and teasing–

“Aaah… ”

It felt too good, skin sensitized and tingling, robbing him of his breath, making him putty and helpless under Terezi’s continued ministrations.

On her end, Terezi was in her own personal rendition of heaven –the lust she could smell coming from Dave was heady and powerful, and the more she tasted the more she craved.

Candyred and cherry, and the pungent scent of building pleasure, sweat and salty, and so much red –red flushed skin, the red she’d come to associate with everything Dave, holding her captive as she continued lapping and licking, deeper and deeper–

Terezi’s hand palmed his erection with more force, pumping him in rhythm with her thrusting, pausing every few thrusts to adjust herself, moaning against Dave’s clenched ring of muscles, wanting more, tasting more and more. Her bulge curled around a discarded shirt that had made it into the pile, rubbing against it as she continued lapping at Dave’s insides.

Her fingers clenched against his hip, digging into his side, nails breaking the soft, creamy skin and drawing four small droplets of blood which assaulted her senses, driving her crazy–

“Fuck, don’t stop don’tstop _pleasefuck **Terezi**_ –”

She could hear Dave beg and curse and moan, feeling the vibrations against her face, egging her on, his pleas music to her ears, his scent surrounding her, strong and demanding and desperate as he pushed against her, his blunt nails scratching at the floor, almost _sobbing_ –

His release hit without warning as Terezi traced his insides again, muscles clenching down on her tongue, trapping her inside, and she panted and remained still, her fingers still pumping him to completion, feeling his white, creamy genetic material drip through her fingers, sticky and delicious and inviting.

He slumped down on the pile with a pathetic, breathless wail, but Terezi couldn’t stop –there was no end to the delirious trance the mixed scents caused inside her, and she didn’t want to stop, not even to let him recover.

She continued working her tongue inside, barely pausing to take a shuddery breath, hand releasing his spent length to move up against his entrance, where she could lick up his white fluids while still plunging deep inside his body.

Dave let out a low, shaky hiss.

His insides were still on fire, and wherever Terezi’s tongue touched sent sparkles of pleasure down his back, making him want to sob because everything was… too raw, too strong, _too_ _much_ –

He tried to move away from her, shaking so much he had trouble focusing on her blurred form, but Terezi clicked angrily, trying to force him back down.

With a low, shocked groan, Dave arched his back, the feeling of her tongue insistently rubbing inside him far too much, the pleasure turning into twinges of pain, and weakly pushed her away.

The troll didn’t seem to want to let him free, because she protested with a loud growl, impatiently reaching towards him.

“Ah… stopstop _stop_ –Terezi fuck please _no_ –” he slurred, head spinning as he tried to look at her, but was unable to even stand, sprawled and weak in front of her.

From where he was, he could see her unsheathed bulge writhing and tangled around one of his shirts, drenched with her genetic material, her face flushed with desire, lips swollen, tongue lolling on one side.

He shivered, cursing at his own teenager lust as his cock twitched slightly at the sight.

Terezi was far too hot, even when she was towering on him, all sharp and cutting and breath-taking.

“Coolkid, we had a previous agreement,” she murmured, her voice low and seductive. “I haven’t had my fill yet”.

“Shit, Rezi, what are you, a machine. Fuck, wait a sec here, I can’t–” with a very manly squeal, Dave found himself facing the ceiling, legs pushed apart and Terezi nestled between them again, tongue lapping at the streaks of white left on his skin.

Arching his back again, Dave tried to wriggle away, but without avail. Her grip on his hips was steely –where did she get all that strength anyway?– and her tongue trailed dangerously close to his ass again.

“No, I swear, I can’t–” he hissed out as her tongue traced his abused skin again, muscles twitching and sending more sparkles down his back. “Terezi, don’t make me beg, that’s not cool–”

“You were begging me already a bit ago, Dave, I don’t mind you doing that again, hehehe,” her smirk was definitely that of a predator eyeing their prey.

It made Dave feel extremely vulnerable and naked… more than he was already.

“You’re not going to do… this… _all night_ , are you?” he asked, voice shaking.

His only reply was a pleased, feral grin.

“… _Shit_ ”.

 


End file.
